


Seaside Soiree

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Size Difference, Trolls in Heat, possible flushed leanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This man looks like a Nitram, but that's all you can really tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Soiree

Your genetic sac is heavy, heavy and full and no matter how many times you jam your fingers in your nook and fuck your fist like an animal, you can’t seem to finish completely.

This of course, leaves you annoyed, stalking up and down the beach. Angry, even. It hurts, the weight of your material hanging cool in your abdomen. But that doesn’t stop you from wanting.

Wanting another troll. Wanting your lusus, for multiple reasons. Wanting to go to sleep, since you haven’t since your heat hit you in the middle of the day and made your bulge come out on its own. It still isn’t completely in, and your nook is leaking a little on your thigh.

When he floats, lazy and light on his swiftly-beating wings into your line of sight, you want to do three things at once; You want to tear him to pieces, you want to run away, and you want to hold him down and pail until you can’t breathe.

He lands, though, and you just look up at the long horns on either side of his head and think about holding onto them and kissing him because his lips look really nice.

His voice is gruff, but not unkind when he speaks. “You havin some trouble, highblood?”

You just nod dumbly at him, claws digging into your thighs to keep from tackling him. His hand comes down on your shoulder, warm and heavy and large, and pulls you a little closer to himself. He’s radiating heat, and you want to melt in it.

"Want some help, little clown?" He asks, purring in your ear.

You don’t even try to say with words how much you want that, exactly that, you just grab his horns and kiss him, hard. He growls in a pleased way that makes your shoulders go slack, and you hardly realized he’s lifted you until your back hits the wall of your hive. He cups your crotch through your pants and you moan, buck into the contact. Its so much better, just to have a different troll touch you, just to not feel only cold and alone.

He bites your ear before speaking into it. “You smell so nice, little clown, tell me your name.”

"G-gamzee." You mumble, whining as his hand draws back. In only an instant, though, your pants are off and his hand closes around your bulge properly. "Fuck, what’s yours?"

He licks a stripe up your neck and you mewl. If he doesn’t get to it soon, you might cry. You might cry anyway. “My name is lost. I’m the Summoner.”

You nod, and he kisses you again. You only realize that your paint has smeared because you can taste the bitterness of it on his lips, but he seems not to mind. His hand leaves your bulge and one long, large finger swipes around the folds of your nook. You keen and try to rock into the touch, but he just kisses you and holds your hips still. That teasing touch presses in, not yet stretching you, but certainly there, and when he pulls it back to push in a second one, you feel the stretch and whine.

He licks your face, for some reason, and you only realize that you’re crying when you open your eyes and the world is swim-my and indigo-tinted. He’s cooing at you, making these soft noises and kissing your face.

"Shh, don’t cry, little clown, Gamzee, shh. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make you feel so much better." He nips your neck a little too-hard, but the pain is like a sunburst behind your eyes and only makes you want more. "Why are you crying?"

You gasp for air and try to focus past his fingers inside you, so hot, and you need more, clench your nook on them to try and convince him. He groans, and you force the words out. “Motherfucking, it just, feel so fuckin good, I can’t help it. Its been, almost seven nights, fuuuuuck.”

He nods and kisses you again. His bulge is straining against his pants and fuck that explains why he’s using his fingers first. You don’t care, though, you want him to tear you in half, then maybe whatever’s inside you, eating at your bones and making you squirm and moan and beg will spill out and stop doing that to you.

He nips at your ear and you chirp, you fucking chirp like some lap pet, asking him in something barley Alternian to do it again. He chuckles a little darkly. “Love when you clowns are like this. Put your legs around me, boy.”

You do, wondering how you didn’t realize that he’d pulled your pants off. You lose that train of thought, though, as his bulge starts pushing in, slow and smooth. You grip his shirtfront and breathe, hard little pants, making yourself relax. It feels so much better than anything, hitting deeper than you’ve ever felt before, and you tell him so, babble it to him while he strokes your bulge and tells you that you’re doing a good job.

By the time his hips are flush against your ass, you’re already close, eyes rolled back because it feels great. Your nook can’t even clench, it’s stretched too wide, and it gives you a delicious burn that makes you rut your hips into his even as he tells you to wait.

"You’re gonna hurt yourself, little one." He murmurs, licking your open mouth but not kissing you. "Let me do it, hm?"

You nod weakly and wait. After a few moments stretched out to almost painfully long, he starts, not pulling out like he had with his fingers but just grinding into you. His bulge lashes inside you like a flaming whip and you keen, then warble, your own bulge twining around his fingers. You can’t quite reciprocate the surprisingly gentle attentions he’s giving you, so you just try to make a good show.

Not that you have to try, at all. You moan and warble and chirp, make feral noises and scrabble for a hold on something, ending up gripping his horns. He nips at your throat and squeezes your bulge, and you scream as you come, material spilling across your abdomen and dripping to the ground lewdly. His bulge holds the material trying to come out of your nook in, but he doesn’t pull back, just keeps grinding into you.

You whine, not sure if you like it or not, and he pets your hair, his hips moving more erratically and his breathing coming in hard gasps. It feels good, you decide, and move with him, and in just a few moments, he comes. He spills inside you and it’s too hot, too much, your pan is going to shatter completely, but you can’t stop moaning because it’s perfect. He pulls out of you with a slight squelch and presses on your abdomen until the material in your nook starts seeping out.

You scream again, coming as it drips on the ground under you. He chuckles and licks your face.

"Such a good little clown. Come now, lets get you to coon."

You just nod and let him carry your boneless body into your hive, slip into the coon and fall asleep as he scribbles something on a slip of paper and pins it to the wall near your door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like these kinds of pairings, and its so hard to find it consensual.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
